


For You, Forever Ago

by Liza1031



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Accident, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Billy Hargrove's a good dad, Billy's a good best friend, Billy's a good dad, Billy's a worried dad, Birth, Character Death, Cute, Dad!Billy Hargrove, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, High School, Hospitals, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Max is a supportive step-sister, Neil Hargrove Being an Asshole, Protective Billy Hargrove, Sad, Single Parent Billy Hargrove, Soft Billy Hargrove, Susan Hargrove is a supportive step-mom, Teen Angst, Teen Pregnancy, Teen kid, Teen parent, Teenagers, baby talk, injured, labor, young parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: What happens when Billy is thrown into fatherhood at seventeen?
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> LOL! So I uploaded this yesterday but didn't like it so I went back and changed some names as well as added more details. So if you see Sawyer instead of Nicole/Nikki, please let me know. But, here it is. I hope you all enjoy reading it :)
> 
> Updates every Tuesday and Thursday.

It was finally here. The day every senior at Hawkins High School was waiting for since their first day of freshman year. Graduation. 

They were finally graduating high school. The day has finally come to say goodbye to this place and start a new chapter. And for Billy Hargrove, he was more than ready to be done with high school and move on. Even if that meant saying goodbye to his best friend, Nicole James.

Billy and Nikki have been best friends since kindergarten and he loved her so much, but they never felt that way towards each other because, well, Billy was gay. No one at school appealed to him at all, well there was one person that he's had a crush on but they were gone now, so he’s been flying solo. Nikki’s really the only one who knows about Billy’s sexuality and tries to hook him up with guys but she mostly respects his decisions of doing it on his own, even if it didn’t seem to happen right away.

And now, after going from germ-prone five year olds to hormone raging seventeen year olds, they were about to graduate together and start a new journey with or without each other. 

"Congratulations, graduating class!" The principal announced and watched as the students rose to their seats and threw their caps into the air, roaring loudly. 

"We did it!" Nikki shouted while hugging Billy. She wrapped her legs around his torso and squeezed him tightly, squealing in his ear.

"I know! We finally made it!" He happily cheered, matching her excitement.

Nikki and Billy have such a special relationship that hasn't been broken in over twelve years. Billy will never forget that day he walked into the classroom at his new school after having just moved from sunny California to Hicksville Indiana and she asked him to play with her. The little girl with two matching pigtails on the sides of her head, pink barrettes to keep her flyaways from well flying away and a pair of denim overalls over a striped turtleneck sweater. She introduced herself as Nikki and Billy smiled knowing he made a friend that day. His first real friend. From that point on they’ve been best buds. They’ve been through everything together, even her when her past boyfriends dumped her, Billy was the shoulder she cried on.

From every homeroom together, to every late night talk they’ve stuck together no matter what.

Nikki's family was kinda broken, which was why they were always together. Her mother left her when she was thirteen and her father found a new love but they've moved to Texas and haven't contacted her since. She was an only child so really she's been by herself for the past two years.

Billy didn’t have an easy time growing up either. When his asshole of a father was around, Billy couldn’t live his life. He always had to abide by Neil’s rules and regulations or else he’d pay for it by nursing a new black eye or sprained wrist every other week. But whenever Nikki came around, it was like a breath of fresh air for Billy. He knew he would be okay whenever she was there because Neil would never lay a hand on her. When he died, it was like everyone could breathe again and Billy grew even closer to her.

She usually spends her time at Billy’s house, but there are times she likes to be home by herself just to have that time to decompress and enjoy the silence. Though, since the house was left in her name, she was on the verge of selling it for college money. It was also going to put a little extra cash in her pocket so why not right? 

Billy and Nikki couldn’t have been more thrilled to have graduated together. It was almost surreal that now they had to start living their life and grow up. They’re no longer kids and have to say goodbye to their childhood, even if it was the best part they had with each other. 

After they finished their hug, she ran over and hugged her current boyfriend, Dylan. Billy didn’t like, no he despised him. He was careless, selfish, and just so annoying. He had no idea what Nikki saw in the guy but she was in love and he didn’t want to ruin that for her so he just kindly ignored their relationship as best as he could.

Billy was so proud of her though, she's been through a lot, they both have but still she pulled through it and always had a smile on her face.

"Come on let's go celebrate." She pulled Billy towards his stepmom, Susan, and stepsister Max, who were waiting for them so they could all go out to dinner together.

**\---**

They were back at Billy’s house, in his room, laying on his bed opposite each other staring at the ceiling. This was where their meaningful talks came into place. He couldn’t even begin to count how many times they’ve been up here and had one of their “famous talks.”

"So have you started packing yet?" Billy cautiously asked. He hated to admit it but he didn't want her to go away to college. He knew it was always her dream to go to a good school and make something of her life but not having her at his side anymore was going to be tough. 

Nikki shrugged, trying to count all the little specks of paint of his popcorn ceiling. "Not really, I've been putting it off." She sounded bothered by something, like there was something she was hiding.

"How come?"

"Well because of something that came up and I've been hiding it from you." She admits with a slight whimper and sat up.

"What is it?” Billy asked and sat up as well, looking over at her. He then gave her a playful nudge with a smile. “Come on we tell each other everything." He urged and watched her start to panic.

"I-I don't know if I can tell you because you're going to be mad and-and probably hate me." She cried and began to pace beside his bed, biting her nails.

"What's wrong Nik?" 

She turned to look at him and the words just fell out of her mouth, "I'm pregnant." 

Billy’s heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. "You're what?"

"Pregnant.” She swallowed and wiped her tears with her bare arm. “I-I found out a couple weeks ago. It's D-Dylan’s." She said. 

"And does he know?" 

She nodded crying even more. "He said didn't want anything to do with me or with the baby." Her lower lip quivers as more tears fill her eyes. "Billy, I'm so scared. I don't know how to raise a baby. I'm only seventeen." She cried and he pulled her into his chest, rubbing a hand along her back. "Shh, it's gonna be okay Nikki." He whispered into her ear. 

After comforting her for a few minutes he got up and ran out to his Camaro. "Billy! Where are you going?!" She ran after him and outside as he revved up his engine. "To kill that son of a bitch!" He raged. 

"No! Please no don't go!" She hopped into the car and he sped off to Dylan’s house. Nikki tried to stop him a few times but he wasn't going to stop until Dylan owned up to what he did.

He pulled up to Dylan’s house not even five minutes later and saw his truck wasn't there, but that didn’t stop him. Billy kicked down the door and saw the house was completely empty. He stopped in his tracks looking around as Nikki came in behind him, gasping at what she saw, or well, didn’t see.

"Oh my god...He’s gone.” She began to cry again, looking around the now vacant house. "Oh god! What am I going to do?!" She cried as her knees buckled making her fall to the floor.

Billy got down beside her and pulled her into his lap. "Oh Nikki. I'm so sorry.” 

"Billy, what am I gonna do?" She hiccuped.

"I don't know. But I'm going to help you through it, whatever it takes I'm there." He tells her and presses a kiss into her hair.

"How lucky did I get to have a friend like you?" She asked through her quiet sobs. 

He cracked a half smile and shrugged. "I don't know but we're in this together Nik. I promise, it’s gonna be okay.”


	2. Chapter 2

**-Five months later-**

Nikki had been staying with Billy ever since she told him she was pregnant. She is about five months now and has a small baby bump forming. Billy doesn't know how she does it but she does. She's dealt with the morning sickness, swollen feet, and hormones constantly changing. He gives her a lot of credit and has been with her every step of the way.

They’ve been renting an apartment about ten minutes away from Hawkins. They are both working and Billy’s stepmom has been helping Nikki with buying a few things for the baby. The apartment came with three rooms so obviously the extra room will be for the baby. Billy didn’t mind them staying here at all, it'll be nice not being alone all the time like he initially thought. 

Today Nikki was bringing him along to one of her appointments because apparently she was able to find out the gender and wanted him there. He thought it was sweet and special to be able to share this with her. Even though it wasn’t his kid, he already loved them and felt so attached to them as if it was his own.

They were both ready and set to leave, having already determined to pick up breakfast on the way since they were running low on groceries. They’d probably have to stop at the market on their way home. 

Nikki had gone to the bathroom before they left and had been in there for quite some time. Billy was getting worried but she was a girl and girls tend to take a rather long time when using the restroom. He was about to go check on her when suddenly he heard her scream for him.

"Billy!" He sprang to his feet and ran to the bathroom, bursting through the door. She was on the floor with blood covering her hands.

"Nik! What happened?!" He went down to help her, wiping her hands on a rag.

"I-I-I got a pain in my stomach and then t-t-the blood started to run down m-m-m-my legs." She cried.

"Okay, okay. It's okay. It's gonna be okay Nikki, I'm here." Billy was obviously just as panicked as she was but kept his composure for her sake. He had picked her up bridal style and carried her all the way to his Camaro, speeding off to the hospital.

He carried her in and she was taken back right away on a bed while Billy was forced to stand there, blood on his hands, hoping and praying that they were gonna be okay.

**\---**

It had been a few hours since they took Nikki away. Billy called Susan and she was there worrying with him. He just hoped that Nikki and the baby were both okay, that’s all he worried about, just his the two things that mean the most to him.

Finally after what like waiting an eternity, a doctor came out looking for Nikki’s family. Billy and Susan had gotten up and approached him. He stuffed his hands into his back pockets, preparing himself for the worst. 

“Are you two Nicole’s family?” He asked them. 

“I’m her guardian. Her folks aren’t around.” Susan spoke up and the doctor nodded.

"Very well. Nicole has what is called placenta previa. Her placenta was blocking the neck of her uterus causing her to lose blood. She's stable now and is asleep in recovery." He explained. 

"How about the baby? Is it okay?" Billy asked. 

"Yes, she's perfectly fine and is guaranteed to make it to full term." The doctor added with a smile. 

Billy’s face softened and a smile had spread across his face when he looked over at his step-mom. "She? The baby's a girl?"

"Uh, yes. I take it you didn't know. I'm sorry." The doctor kindly apologized to them.

"No, it's okay does Nikki know. I don't want to feel guilty for knowing before her since it's her kid and not mine."

"Yes, Nicole knows."

"Okay. Can I go see her?"

"Of course, she's in room fifteen seventy-six. I can take you to her if you’d like?” He suggested. 

"Thank you." Billy smiled and turned to Susan again. "Go see her." He nodded and followed the doctor to Nikki’s room.

When they arrived, he let Billy go inside, leaving the two of them to their privacy. Nikki was laying in bed, having just woken up. She gave a half hearted smile when she saw Billy and followed him as he sat beside her bed. 

“I was wondering when I was gonna see you.” She says and tries to clear her throat that was severely dry and hoarse. “C’mere.” She calls to him and follows as he sits down beside her bed. He had let her sip some water then set the jug back down onto the small table. 

“Are you okay, Nik?” He asked while taking her hand in his to hold. 

“I’m fine. How are you? I must’ve scared you back there?” She asked and brought her hand up to run through his curls. 

“I’m fine. All that matters is you and her are okay.” He mentioned and a smile broke out across her face, realizing he had said  _ her _ . “So you’re having a little girl huh?” 

She nods, pressing her lips together. “Yep. A little mini-me, I don’t think I’m ready for that.” 

“Why’s that?” 

“Well because I don’t want her to end up like I did. I want her to be loved and not neglected." Nikki tells him and he clicks his tongue while brushing a thumb across her knuckles. "She'll never be neglected with you as her mother. I know you're going to be the best mother that there ever was and will love her so much."

"Thanks Billy. I don't know what I would do without you."

A different doctor came in a few minutes later and wanted to do an ultrasound. Nikki begged for Billy to stay for support so he did because he just couldn't say no.

They placed a blanket over her legs and just under her bump so that portion of her wasn't exposed then squeezed the ultrasound gel onto her bump.

Billy had never seen anything like this before or well he had never been to any of her previous appointments so this was all new to him, but when the image of the baby appeared on the screen, it brought tears to his eyes.

It was amazing seeing the little baby his best friend was growing inside of her.

When he sniffled, he caught the attention of Nikki and the doctor causing them both to turn their heads towards him. 

"Aw Billy are you crying?" Nikki asked, holding onto his hand tighter. He shyly nodded and wiped away his tears. It made him so emotional seeing the tiny thing she created, a miniature version of herself.

"Are you the father?" The doctor asked.

"No, I'm just a friend." He supplies and the doctor slowly nodded, continuing with the exam.

"Baby girl is perfectly fine. Everything is normal, I just wanna keep you here overnight then you'll be able to go home tomorrow morning."

"Okay." 

The doctor left after she helped Nikki clean the gel off her bump and it was just the two of them again. 

"I can't believe you were crying, I've never seen you cry before.” Nikki says while Billy hides his embarrassment by rubbing a hand over his face. 

"I know.” He rolls his eyes then looks back over at her. “It's just crazy to think that you have a baby inside of you and I get to watch you become a mom which is something you've always wanted to do. Ever since you became a teenager, you knew you wanted to be a mom and I'm just so proud of you to see how much you've grown and how you're going to bring this life into the world. I love you so much Nik." 

She had tears streaming down her face hearing him say that and knew she was safe with him. "Billy, I don't know what I would do without you. You've been my best friend since the beginning of time and have always been there for me. I love you too. I love you so much." 

Billy then got up and kissed her forehead, “Why don’t you try to get some more rest.” He whispered to her. 

Nikki agrees and tries to get as comfortable as she can on the bed before falling asleep. Billy just sat there and watched her, wondering what he would do without her. It was impossible to imagine a world without her. 


	3. Chapter 3

**-Two Months Later-**

Nikki just got back from her doctor's appointment and had been sitting in her car for thirty minutes. She was staring at the steering wheel and hadn't moved an inch. 

Billy stood in the front window, contemplating whether he should go help her or not. Maybe she just needed some space so he let her be and she eventually came inside.

"Nik, you okay?" He asked and she jumped at the sound of his voice. 

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. What's up?" She looked like she had seen a ghost. 

"Nothing. I bought you your favorite ice cream, want some?"

"Um no thanks. I'm good." And with that she walked right past me, to her room. I guess she doesn't want to be bothered.

Billy had decided to call over Max to help him paint the room for the baby. It was the least he could do to help her out with all this baby stuff. She was probably overwhelmed with everything and just needed to gather herself.

With Max on her way, Billy had decided to get a head start and taping off the walls expecting she’d be there by the time he was done.

**\---**

It was now 7:30PM and Max had just left. Nikki hadn’t come out of her room or made a peep since she went in when she got home earlier in the day.

Billy was covered in paint and had his hair tied back in a loose bun. He wanted nothing more than to crack open a beer and drink it but with Nikki being pregnant, he made sure he didn’t bring any alcohol near her because he wanted to respect that she couldn’t have any.

So after taking a final look around the room, he went to go knock on Nikki but stopped himself. She was hormonal and would probably lash out on him, so he backed away and went downstairs to grab a tub of ice cream before returning to his own room.

A few minutes later, Nikki had knocked on his door and walked in. "Got an extra spoon?" 

Now changed into clean clothes, Billy nodded and pulled it off the nightstand. She joined him on his bed and they both finished the ice cream while watching a movie. 

When they were both done, they laid side by side hanging off the bed, looking at the ceiling. "How was your appointment today?" He asked. 

"It was good. She's healthy."

"That's good."

"Yeah.” She says softly and continues to stare up at the ceiling. “Billy, can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything, Nik. What is it?"

She swallows then turns her head to the side so that she was facing him. "If anything happens to me before or after I have the baby, can you promise me you'll take her in and not abandon her or let him get her."

"Nikki, nothing's going to happen to you and I-Just please promise me this one favor. I can't go on knowing you don't care about her or love her just as much as I did."

Billy’s face had changed from sadness to confusion when she said that. What did she mean by did? He figured she still loved her baby and always would. What was she trying to tell him? After a few seconds he gave a gentle nod towards her. "Yes, I promise I'll take care of her but why are you asking me this?"

"Just in case, Billy. You never know what could happen and I want to make sure she'll be in good hands that I can trust."

"Of course you can trust me Nikki I'm your best friend."

"I know and that's why I know she's going to be in good hands if something ever happens to me." She was definitely hiding something from him. He doesn't know what, but she is and he was sure she won't tell him because she changed the subject real quick. "So I've been thinking of names for the baby." She declared, catching Billy off guard.

"Oh really? Like what?" He asked, sitting up so that he was leaning against the wall.

"Well I like Brooke, Aida, or Lydia."

"Lydia?” Billy questions and sees her start to smile. “That’s my mom’s name.” 

“I know.” She states. “I’ve always loved that name and well maybe it’ll be the right name for her.” 

“But she’s not mine, Nik. That wouldn’t be right.” 

“Yeah but you’re a huge part of my life and if there is any way I can honor you through this baby, I want to start with her name. Besides, Lydia is such a beautiful name, don’t you think it’ll be perfect for her?” 

“I suppose.” He shrugs. “You really don’t have to do that though, Nik. I already know how much I mean to you. But do what you want I guess, I can’t stop you.” 

“You’re right. You can’t.” She added and he gave her a gentle shove as she broke out laughing.

"Well since we’re surprising each other tonight, I think it’s time I show you my surprise.” Billy began and got off the bed.

"What?! You know I hate surprises."

"I know, but you're going to love this one." He helped her up and led her down the hall to the closed room. He covered her eyes with one hand then opened the door to the baby's nursery. “Are you ready?” She nods and he removes his hands from her eyes, revealing the finished room. 

She gasped looking at the room that was now for her daughter and began to cry. "Billy! You did this? For me?" She asked.

"Yep. Me and Max did it today. Do you like it?"

"I love it. I love it very much. This is incredible." She looked around admiring everything about it. "I'm so lucky to have you." She said and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a squeeze.

"Anything for you and her." Billy said and hugged her tight, while being careful of her belly.

While they were in the midst of their hug, Billy felt something move in between them and Nikki let out a quiet gasp as she felt it to.

"Is she?" Billy looked up at his best friend who had a smile stretching from ear to ear on her face and began to nod. "Yeah, she just kicked. Oh my god she kicked, Billy!"

"Wow! Can she do it again?"

"I don't know! Let's see!" They both placed their hands on her bump and felt the baby kick again.

"Whoa! She's got a strong kick!" Billy commented.

"She sure does." Nikki smiled and continued to feel her bump as her daughter was letting her know she was alive and doing well while inside her belly. She was so happy and it made Billy happy to see her like that.

**-Next Day-**

Billy, being the amazing and loving best friend he is, has been waiting on Nikki hand and foot. She was a very needy person apparently and so was that baby of hers. He shouldn't complain though because that was his niece in there and of course he wanted to do right by her so if that meant giving her mother everything she asked for, then so be it.

"Billy! Can you help me up please?" Nikki called as he tried to push herself off the couch.

"Yep I'll be right there!" He called back and heard her huff in annoyance. He finished what he was doing then went to her and got her off the couch.

"Thanks." She exhaled once she was steady on her feet and sent him a quick smile. “I wanna go for a walk.” She declares.

“Okay, well let’s go.” 

Billy helps her put on her shoes then they leave his house, making their way to the street to begin their walk.

They spent a majority day walking around the neighborhood and just hanging around. Nikki told him that being active was good for the baby so he wasn’t gonna stop her from doing it.

Making their way around the cul de sac for the fifth time since they started, Billy had looked over at Nikki and saw that she had her hands on her growing belly. "Has she been moving a lot lately?"

"Yeah.” She answers with a slight tilt of the head. “She moves whenever you’re around or talking. She recognizes your voice.”

"She does?" Billy beamed.

"Yeah." She giggles, while still rubbing her belly. "She just loves her Uncle Billy a lot." She adds.

"Yep she sure does." They both broke out in laughter and eventually made it back into the house. They walked into the living room and she surprised Billy by giving him a hug. "What's this for?"

"For being my best friend and always being there for me."

He hugged her back and just held her in his warm embrace, letting her know everything was gonna be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Two Months Later-**

It was late at night, Billy was warm and cozy in his bed when he heard his name being called by Nikki. He shot up and ran to her room. She was sitting up in bed, holding onto her bump with one hand and panicking for him with the other. He held onto her and was just as scared as she was.

"My water broke!" She blurted out.

Billy froze. He didn’t know what to do. He had never been in a situation like this before. "Um o-okay! We have to go to the hospital and call your doctor!” He then started to ramble on. “I need to get you your shoes and the hospital bag and you need a new pair of sweats and oh my god you’re going into labor!” He rushed trying to gather everything and managed to get Nikki out to the car in one piece.

He drove them to the hospital and instead of carrying her in, he walked with her, keeping an arm around her waist for support. 

"I can't believe this is it! It's finally happening!" She then squealed as they entered her room. 

"You're excited to go through all of this pain?" Billy asks, arching one brow.

"Well no, but I get to see my baby girl after waiting nine months." She says and settles onto the bed. “It feels a bit weird not having my parents or anyone here besides you but I know you’ll take care of me right? Of us?” She asks him. 

“You know I will, Nikki. You have nothing to worry about, I’m going to be here with you every step of the way.” He told her and she smiled at him while nodding her head. 

Billy had to admit, he did feel awkward that his best friend was going to be giving birth and she wanted him here. Not even the baby’s father or much rather an adult like Susan. That was just the kind of friendship and relationship they had, she trusted Billy and having him there with her was what she needed most. She needed his support and his encouragement, even if Billy wasn’t so sure about it, he was going to give her all he had to offer. 

It wasn't long until Nikki was ready to push. Everything happened in a flash. Billy was told to put on a pair of disposable scrubs which would cover his clothes in case any bodily fluids got on them. Then he was standing there being told to grab her legs and that was it, he was about to witness the girl he had known since forever give birth to her child as if it was nothing. 

Billy held leg as well as her hand as she started to push. She squeezed it tightly, turning it purple and quite possibly breaking a bone or two.

"I can see her head Nicole! Push again!" Billy had decided to take a glance down and saw an actual baby's head come out of his best friend. It was pretty scary and he could feel himself start to get sick to his stomach but he had to be strong for Nikki and instead kept his focus on her upper half, rather than her lower half.

Nikki continued to push harder and harder each time until she threw herself back and decided to give up. "I can't Billy! I can't do this anymore! She's gonna have to come out another way! I can't keep pushing. I'm so tired! I can't do this anymore!"

"Yes you can Nik.” Billy tells her and runs his hand through her sweaty hair. “You can do this and you will! There is no other way and your daughter needs you right now more than ever! You need to do this!

"No! I can't! Billy, I'm dying!” She blurted out and Billy stood there, once again shocked. “I'm dying Billy! I can't do this anymore!" His breath hitched and his whole world came to a halt when everything started to make sense. That day she came home from the doctors she found out she was dying and she didn't tell him because she knew. She kept this from him, that's why she asked him to take care of the baby. It all made sense now.

Everything then came back into focus when he heard the doctor give her one final urge.

"One more big push Nicole!" She squeezed Billy’s hand and screamed louder than ever before falling back against the bed, weak.

Billy heard a baby cry and had tears in his eyes the second he saw her in the doctor’s hand. "Oh my god Nikki look, she's here! Nikki?" He turned and saw how pale she had turned then her eyes soon glassed over. 

"Promise, y-y-you'll t-t-take c-c-care of her." She broke apart.

Billy bent down and hugged her to his chest while she was practically dying in his arms. "I promise.” He cries and swallows past the hard lump in the back of his throat. “I love you, Nikki” He mutters and presses a chaste kiss to her cheek. 

"She's losing a lot of blood! We need to get her to the OR stat!"

"Nikki...please, don't go...I need you! Your daughter needs you!" He then cupped her face and continued to cry.

"Sir, you cannot be in here!"

Billy didn't fight back when they kicked him out of the room and left him stranded in the hallway. He tore off the scrubs and ran down the hall, angry and upset at the universes for causing this.

**-Several Hours Later-**

Billy was pacing the waiting room for the thousandth time that night. He was continuously biting his nails down to bone and sighing every so many seconds as another hour had passed, then another, and another. 

Eventually, Nikki’s doctor had made her way down the hall and went right over to Billy.

She sat him down and broke the news that his best friend had died. Nikki was like his sister, so when he heard that, a piece of him had been taken away. All of the memories they had made over the years played in his head from the first day they met to the last. Everything was on a loop.

He broke down in his hands and just wailed loudly. He didn't want to believe it, but it was true and she kept it from him all this time.

She was dead, she was never gonna be a mom. Her daughter was going to grow up not having a mom but it was up to him to make sure she had a good life without her mom. He never got to watch Nikki be the mother she had always dreamt and it hurt. 

"If you would like, you may go see her." Her doctor said. 

Billy swallowed back his tears and stood up. She brought him to the OR where Nikki’s lifeless body was laying on the middle of the cold metal table, under a sheet.

It was difficult seeing her there. Not moving, not breathing, just dead.

He carefully walked over to her body and placed his hand on her chest hoping it would rise, but it never did. He began to cry again and just cried and cried. He cried for her and he cried for her daughter.

He then grabbed her cold hand and brushed his finger along her purplish knuckles. "Nikki I’m...so sorry.” He began as fresh tears welled in his eyes. “I promise to always _always_ look after her no matter what. She's always going to be loved, will always have a roof over her head, and food on the table. I'll make sure of it. I'll keep her out of harm's way and will make sure she has the best life possible. I'll make sure to always remind her of you and how strong and independent you were. And how much you love her. I promise to never stop loving you and to stop loving her. I promise with everything I have, Nikki."

He wiped his tears and placed a long kiss on her forehead before going out into the hall. A nurse then approached him with a baby in her arms. "Mr. Hargrove, would you like to meet her?" She asked. 

Billy looked at the baby in her arms and nodded before getting his arms into position to hold her.

The nurse carefully placed the baby in his arms and it was like holding glass. She was so delicate that he refused to move because he was worried he might break her.

Billy happily stared down at this creation Nikki made and was taken away by her beauty. She looked just like her mother. Same eyes, same nose, same mouth. Everything about her was just likeNikki only in a baby version. He was in love. "Hi there cutie. It's nice to finally meet you. We're gonna be spending lots of time together from now one, but I promise to never leave you baby girl." He whispered and she cooed in his arms, letting him know she was listening. 

"Um, we need a name for the birth certificate. I know you're not her father but it's required that we ask and I-Lydia." Billy cut her off.

"I'm sorry?"

"Lydia, her name is Lydia Nicole James."

"That’s a beautiful name, sir. I'll put it down on file. Thank you." She smiled and walked off.

"Well Lydia, looks like it's just me and you, kid. Take it easy on me would ya? I'm new at all this baby stuff so just ease it down a bit." He smiled, continuously seeing so much of Nikki in her. "I promise, we're gonna be okay."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I always say I don't write about the supernatural, but there is a ghost mention in here. I thought it fit well so just go along with it. LOL!! 
> 
> Also, I know I update this every Tuesday and Thursday, but I posted it tonight because I have a lot of school work to do tomorrow so I wanted to get this done and out of the way. 
> 
> Enjoy the update :)

**-Few Weeks Later-**

Lydia woke Billy up crying for the tenth time that night. He didn’t know why she kept crying, he fed her, changed her diaper, even when sometimes she doesn't need anything, she just cries. It broke his heart because he thinks she knows her mom's not there anymore. She doesn't have that motherly connection with Billy since he’s not her mom.

It was the hardest thing for Billy to ever see, her mother being put into the ground. It all felt like a bad dream that he just couldn't wake up from and this poor little girl will never get to feel her mother, and look at her in real life. He was a wreck but kept himself strong enough to take care of Lydia. Nikki asked him to and he was not going let her down.

For what like the millionth time, Billy trudged out of bed and went to Lydia’s room. She was kicking and forcing her tiny fists into the air. He reached into her crib and picked her up. "Lydia, what's wrong baby? I'm trying really hard here and you're not making it any easier." He cooed, rocking her slowly. He carried her to the kitchen so he could make her another bottle.

It was kinda hard having to make it with one hand since he was holding a screaming baby in the other, but he managed.

When it was done, he held the nipple to her mouth but she didn't want it. "Honey, please what's wrong? There's only so much I can do for you, baby." He sighed and went to sit on the couch, still trying to calm her down.

After twenty minutes of trying, he decided to call Susan to see if she knew anything that he could do to stop her crying. It rang for a few minutes then she eventually picked up.

“Hello?” She asked through the line and Billy sighs in relief.

“I'm so sorry to be waking you up in the middle of the night Susan, but I just don't know what to do! She won't stop crying! I've tried feeding her, her diaper doesn't need to be changed, she doesn't need to be burped and she will not stop crying!” He tiredly exclaimed while Lydia was shrieking in his ear.

“Okay, Billy calm down. All babies are like this, even you were. Have you tried rocking her to sleep or going for a walk?”

“Yes, I've tried everything!”

“Have you let her lay on your bare chest?” Susan then asked and Billy’s brow was raised. 

“No?” He replies in question.

“Do that and see if it'll calm her down. I'm saying this because when she was born she didn't get to lay on Nikki’s chest the moment she was born so she never got to feel what it was like to have skin to skin with someone.”

“Do you think it'll work?”

“It should, I don't see why not.”

“Okay, thank you so much, Susan. I owe you one.” He tells her, feeling somewhat relieved that her suggestion may actually work.

“You're welcome honey, call me if it worked or if you need anything else.”

“I will. Love you.” 

“Love you too.” She hangs up and Billy heaves a sigh, looking down at Lydia who was still screaming her lungs out.

He brought her back to his room and carefully set her on the bed so he could take off his shirt. He began to remove her pjs and which only made her cry louder. "I know baby, I know it's cold. It's okay, you'll be warm in a second." He tells her and scoops her up, going to lay down. "Alright baby, let's see if this works." He placed her on top of his chest and the crying instantly stopped.

"Holy shit." He whispered, amazed that it actually worked. He was relieved that she was calm now and that he didn't have to stay up all night hearing her cry. He sighed again and took a few deep breaths watching her small body move up and down with every breath he took.

Billy placed his hand over her back and heard her small snores as she slept. He smiled to himself knowing she was finally asleep and couldn't wait to get some as well. He kissed the top of her head and shut his eyes still holding onto her, keeping her close to his heart.

**\---**

"So how're you guys holding up?" Max asked, taking a seat on the couch. She and Susan stopped by for a visit to make sure everything was going well.

"Uh we're getting there. She hasn't slept through the night yet but she's slowly easing her way there." Billy explains while taking the baby out of her bouncer. "Wanna hold her?" He held her out in front of the two and Max smiled. "Sure." She took her and she curled up into the red head like a little bean.

"Wow, she looks so much like Nikki. She's so cute." Max smiled as Lydia looked up at her. She didn’t exactly recognize all their faces yet. So far, she only knows Billy and Susan since they were always with her but once she gets to recognize their face, she'll get used to them.

"Hi Lydia, I’m your Auntie Max. The fun aunt.” She remarks with a laugh before she continues. “You can come to me for anything at all, my door is always and only open for you." She whispered. 

Billy was glad his family had accepted the fact that he took Lydia in. Well not really accept but respected his decision. He couldn't say no but he would never do that to Nikki or Lydia, they don't deserve that and that would make him a terrible friend.

"What's gonna happen if Dylan comes back?" Max then asks her step-brother.

Billy shrugged and looked back at the baby. "I, uh, I was thinking of adopting her to make it official you know. I think she'd be better off with me than with someone who doesn't want her."

Both Susan and Max exchanged a look of surprise but seemed pleased with his decision. "I think that's great! But you need both parents' consent.” Susan added.

"Well I mean Nikki’s dead and Dylan, well I can just say he left without a trace. He clearly didn't want this baby so they have to let her adopt me. Plus Nikki left it in the letter she wrote me before she passed."

"What letter?" Billy forgot he never told them about the letter, they all thought he was just doing this just to do it. They never knew Nikki asked him to do this for her.

So, instead of leaving them sitting there, confused, he went to go get it. "I found this in Nikki's room a few days after Lydia was born." He took it out of the envelope and unfolded the paper so he could read it.

“Dear Billy, by the time you're reading this, I won't be here anymore. That day at the doctor's they found a mass on my ovaries. It happened to be cancer and it was too big to take out at the time since I was pregnant and it would harm the baby. I didn't want to hurt my child so they told me if I waited I didn't have long to live. That's why when I got home yesterday, I sat in my car just thinking, how in the hell is this little girl gonna grow up without her mother by her side? And how come this has to happen to me? I finally got the chance to be a mom but that was going to be taken away from me before I knew it. So Billy, I'm writing this really to ask you that, if anything ever happens to me please take care of her. Promise me to never leave her and never let anyone take her away from you. I can't go on without knowing that she's in the care of my best friend. The person who's been with me my whole life. Please promise me this one favor that I ask of you. Or else none of this would be worth it. I've already signed adoption forms in case they needed it. I love you Billy and I love my daughter. I promise to never stop loving you or her forever. Sincerely, Nicole Marie James”

Billy looked up as tears streamed down his cheeks. Every time he read it he missed her even more. Max and Susan both had tears in their eyes as well. He let out a shaky breath and carefully put the letter back. He then walked over to Max and reached out for the baby. "C'mere love." He kissed her face four times and rocked her in his arms.

"So you're kinda like a superhero then?” Max asks. “Saving the day but really you're saving a life."

"Yeah I guess you can put it that way. I just don't want to let her or Nikki down, because if I did it would literally kill me. I would hate myself like you wouldn't believe."

"So when are you gonna officiate the adoption?" Susan asks.

"I was thinking about going tomorrow because I'm tired of waiting and she's already five weeks old so I want to do it right away.” He told them and was nervously rubbing his arms. “I was kinda wondering if you two would mind coming with me? I just want someone there in case it gets bad, you know?” 

“We’ll be there for you Billy, of course we will.” Susan mentions and gets up, bringing herself over to him. “Whatever you want us to do, you know we always have your back, that’s what families are for right?”

He nods and turns into her side, giving her a hug. “Thank you.” 

"You’re welcome, hun. Max and I will be here tomorrow at eight!" She adds, a bit too excited. 

"Okay, then." Billy laughed and the timer in the kitchen went off, signaling the casserole Susan had put in was done. "Sounds like the food is ready." 

The three of them walked into the small kitchen in Billy’s apartment and he and Max were at the table while Susan pulled the dish out of the oven. He put Lydia in her bouncer and got a bottle ready for her so she can enjoy her food as well.

"You think you're gonna be ready to raise a teenage girl when the time comes?" Max asked whilst taking a bit of her food.

"I think so. I mean she's going to be raised by me and I'll make sure she obeys me and knows discipline."

"Don't go all tough of her, Billy! I swear to god if my niece comes over with tears in her eyes because of you, your ass is mine." Max exclaimed.

"Ooh I'm so scared." He threw his hands up in defense. They all shared a laugh and Lydia was gulping down her milk.

Susan ended up leaving after lunch because she had other plans but Max stayed for the rest of the afternoon. She helped Billy with Lydia and they watched movies most of the day since it was raining out.

When the night came, Susan picked Max up and reminded Billy that they’d be there in the morning. He was rather happy it was happening but also a little nervous. What if they didn’t approve of him for her and put her into the system. Billy’s thoughts were constantly racing through his head and kept him up half the night just wondering what was going to happen.

He had turned to look at the framed picture of him and Nikki that sat by his bedside. 

“What am I gonna do Nik?” He asks with a sigh.

“You fight.” A voice says. Billy looked around his room and saw no one. "You fight Billy! You fight hard!" It whispered. 

"Hello?" He called. Just then the picture of them fell to the ground. It didn't break but it was just odd. He went to go pick it up, internally freaking out. They were when this picture was taken but her face, now, was staring back at me. Almost as if she were here. He turned around again and saw no one.

"Fight Billy! Fight for her!" She whispered then the odd feeling faded away.

Billy sat on his bed and didn't move a muscle. He felt paralyzed for some reason. Nikki was here, she was watching over them. He could feel her and missed her so much, life just wasn’t the same without her there.

**\---**

"Today, we're going to see if I can adopt you. Then you'll be mine forever." He explained while getting Lydia dressed into something very warm since it was cold out. She smiled a bit and it made him smile. "You like that huh, baby girl. I know I never want to leave you either but we're going to fight for it." He whispered. He picked her up off his bed and carried her to the living room so he can strap her into her carseat.

Susan and Max were sitting there waiting for him and Max practically pushed him out of the way to see Lydia. "Oh my god! That outfit is so cute!" She squealed. 

"Thanks." Billy felt proud of his choices of clothing for his soon-to-be adopted daughter. "Are you guys ready?" He asked them. 

They both nodded so he grabbed Lydia’s diaper bag and also his laptop case since it had all the papers in there.

Max carried out her carseat while Billy and Susan followed her out to the car.

Billy got into the driver's seat, Susan took the passenger, so Max was in the back with Lydia. Which she didn’t mind because she had her baby niece to entertain.

**-Two Hours Later-**

They finally made it to the place after driving for two hours. They stopped to get some breakfast along the way and Lydia started crying halfway through so Max tried to get her to calm down but it didn't work so Susan had decided to drive while Billy went to the back to calm the baby.

She pulled into the parking lot of a large office building not much later. They all got out and made their way inside, following the directory to the fourth floor. Billy had met the lady he spoke with on the phone and she brought them to her separate office, shutting the door behind them once they entered.

"You're Billy, correct?" She asks, taking the files from his hand.

"Yes, I'm Billy. And this is my step-mother Susan and my step-sister, Maxine.” He introduced them to the lady. 

She smiled at the three of them. "Oh it's nice to meet you all." They shook her hand before sitting down. "And this must be Miss Lydia."

"Uh yep." Billy smiled seeing she was asleep. 

“What a precious little thing.” She comments then takes a seat behind her desk. "So let's talk. First, I'm very sorry to hear about your friend, that is just so awful what happened to her. But I think you're doing the right thing and so does she apparently.” She said with a warm smile. “Now since Nicole had already signed the adoption papers, all you need to do is go through paperwork, which is usually the hardest part of all this but I'm sure it won't be a problem." She added taking everything out. "Now I do have a question about her father, he's not in the picture correct?"

"Correct. He left when Nikki found out she was pregnant and hasn't made an effort to even get to know his daughter. He never showed up to Nikki's funeral either."

"Wow, that's terrible. Thank god she has someone like you. How long have you known Nicole?"

"Pretty much our entire lives. We met when we were five and have been best friends ever since." She nodded as he explained everything to her.

"Okay, well I'm going to go make a copy of her birth certificate, I'm assuming you want to change her last name too?" 

Billy began to nod then glanced down at the sleeping baby. "Well can you make it James-Hargrove?"

"Of course! I'm just gonna go do that now and have you sign the papers then you'll be free to go."

"Okay." She left her office and it was just the three of them again.

"Are you sure ready for this, Billy? I mean you're only seventeen." Max scratches behind her head while staring at her step-brother with those piercing blue eyes of her.

"I'm ready. I have to do this for her." He confirmed. 

The lady soon returned and gave him a pen. She showed him where he had to sign then the final document came, he signed that too and it was official. Lydia was him.

"Well congratulations on your daughter, Lydia Nicole James-Hargrove" It was weird hearing her say that but it felt right. "Go home and be the best father ever to that little girl."

"I will, thank you so much." He kindly thanked her and shook her hand again.

"No problem. If you ever need anything just give me a call." He smiled and they all left her office.

"So it's official, you're a dad!” Max exclaimed. Billy sent her nervous smile and looked down towards Lydia who was now awake.

"Let's go home, baby girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: Thursday March 4th


	6. Chapter 6

**-Fifteen Years Later-**

"Lydia.” Billy sang as he entered her bedroom. “Lydiaaaa. Lydia Nicole.” He went and opened her curtain, filling the dark bedroom. “Come on, you gotta get ready for school.” 

Lydia groaned as the light hit her face and she covered her eyes with the blanket.

"Come on, baby get up!" He shook her this time and she removed the blanket from her face quickly and stared at her father. She angrily huffed and sat up. Billy smirked a bit seeing how mad she was but he knew she couldn't stay mad at him forever. Her pouting lips soon turned into a smirk and her cheeks turned light pink. "Breakfast will be waiting for you downstairs. Let’s get a move on, you don't wanna be late." 

Billy kissed the top of her head and left her room. He couldn’t believe she was already fifteen years old. She looks exactly like Nikki, and god does he miss her. He misses her everyday and he’s reminded of her everyday just by looking and hearing Lydia. An exact replica of Nikki, but she was so beautiful and was already a sophomore in high school.

Billy went downstairs and started to make pancakes for him and his daughter before she left for school. He had music playing, just like he did every morning when he made breakfast, and was hustling over the stove.

"Dad!" Lydia shouts, running down the stairs.

"What?" He takes a sip of his coffee and she comes around the corner, fully dressed for school and out of breath. "Can I have money, please?" She asked.

"For what? And how much?"

"Nat and I are gonna go out after school to study at the diner." She holds her hands together, giving him those eyes. “Please, please please!” 

"Fine.” Billy answered. “My wallet is over there." 

Lydia smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, daddy!" 

She has called Billy daddy or dad her whole life. It was crazy that she was already a teenager. He felt so fucking old.

Lydia then sat down at the table as he gave her her food to eat.

"So when do you take your algebra test?" He asked. 

"Today.” She huffed again. “I'm so not ready for it." She groaned and rolled her eyes. 

"You'll do fine, honey. You always do."

"I know." 

They continued to eat then put their plates into the sink. Lydia gathered her stuff for school and he got his stuff that he needed for work then they left. They got into the car and he drove to her school while listening to their usual morning radio show on the way. 

Billy parked on the curb and she unbuckled herself, grabbing her bag. "Bye Dad, see you later." She leaned over the center console and kissed his cheek.

"Bye, love you." 

She got out of the car and before she walked off, she turned around. "Love you too." She turned back and made her way to the building. 

Billy watched her meet up with some of her friends and shook his head at the thought that his baby girl was growing up right before his eyes. 

He thinks back to when he dropped her off at her first day of preschool. 

_ -Flashback- _

_ "Alright Lydia, look at daddy!" Billy had to get a picture of the cutest four year old on the planet. "Smile for daddy!" He held the camera up as she smiled harder than ever. "Perfect." He looked at the picture and saw so much of her mother in her.  _

_ Since today was a big day, Billy recruited Max’s help when it came to deciding what his daughter should wear. Max didn’t really need to help Billy because he picked out an outfit that she thought would look absolutely perfect on Lydia so they went with it.  _

_ He dressed his baby in a white shirt with baby blue seashells on it and black leggings to match it. He then styled her hair into a braid and paired it all with her sparkly converse sneakers. She was just adorable and was like a mini-me of her mother. _

_ "Alright baby we have to get going now, go say bye-bye to Auntie Max. _

_ Lydia ran to her aunt and hugged her legs. "Bye sweetheart, have a good day at school." She kissed the top of her niece’s head, who then ran back to Billy with her oversized book bag on her back. _

_ Billy got her buckled into her booster seat then got into the driver's seat. _

_ "Daddy, play music!" She squealed.  _

_ Billy put in her favorite Disney CD and turned it up just enough for her to enjoy it. He pulled up to the school no more than ten minutes later and got Lydia out.  _

_ They walked hand in hand to her classroom and met her teacher. "Hello, I'm Mrs. Swan and you are?" _

_ "I'm Billy, and this is my daughter Lydia." She smiled and shook their hands. _

_ "Hi Lydia, I'm going to be your teacher this year. I can't wait to see how you are in class with the others." Lydia smiled and her cheeks grew a light shade pink. "You can go put your stuff in your cubby right over there with your name on it and go play with the others." Lydia nodded then ran off. "She's a cutie. I think she'll fit in right away." She told him. _

_ "I hope." He sighed. _

_ He couldn't help but notice Lydia had already got herself situated with another little girl, both coloring together at a small table. _

_ “What time is pick up again?” He asks.  _

_ “Two.” She answers.  _

_ "Sounds good." He added, then called out to his little girl. "Lydia, daddy's leaving!"  _

_ Lydia came over and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Bye-bye daddy! Wove you." She squeezed him with her little arms. _

_ "Love you too, baby." They broke apart and she ran back to the table with her new friend.  _

_ -End of flashback- _

Lydia walked inside and Billy drove off to the local body shop where he first worked and now managed. He’s had this job since Lydia was a baby and used to have to take her to work with me because he had no one to watch her, all Susan worked, Max was in school so it was just him. 

He arrived at the shop and made his way inside. 

"Mornin’ Billy." His co-worker, David, greeted him with a smile. 

"Morning.” Billy smiled back then made his way to the break room and set his lunch into the fridge then went to his small office and sat in his desk chair. Before he began his work, he looked at all the framed pictures he had on his desk, a majority of them were of Lydia, obviously, while others were of him and Nikki, some of Max and Lydia, and also a select few of him and Lydia at different times in her life while growing up, those were his favorites. 

He sighed to himself then got to work.

**\---**

"You are all set ma’am" Billy waved to the lady with a smile and she returned a wave and smiled back with a quick thank you before driving away in her car. 

It was about 5:00 and Billy was gonna start heading out soon to pick up stuff for dinner. He returned to his office and got on his jacket, shut off his computer, and grabbed his keys and empty lunch box. He locked the door and walked through the garage, saying bye to whoever was left as he made his way to his car.

Billy stopped by the market and picked up stuff to make chicken fettuccine alfredo for tonight. While he was there, he had gotten a text from Lydia, telling him she was home from studying. He quickly wrapped up his shopping trip and put the groceries in the back seat before heading home.

When he arrived, he grabbed the bags and made his way up to the front door. He unlocked it and walked in to find Lydia, sitting on the couch while on her phone. "Hi baby, how was school?"

"Good." She came over and helped him with the bags.

"Yeah, how about that algebra test?"

"I got an A."

"See, I told you." He winked at her and she rolled her eyes, helping him unpack the bags.

"Ooh what are you making for tonight?" She asked, looking at the variety of food he had bought.

"Chicken Fettuccine Alfredo." He said and she smiled with a delightful hum. “It’ll be done in about an hour okay?” 

“Okay, dad.” 

**\---**

When dinner was done, Billy set the table and called Lydia to come from the living room.

She came into the dining room and sat down across from her dad, eager to eat the food he made. Billy was a pretty good cook so she always cherished the meals he made her and felt lucky to have a dad like him to do it.

They began to eat and talked about their day and the week they had. This was how their Friday nights were every week. No matter the circumstance they find time to have a nice dinner together and just relax.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a crappy Saturday in Hawkins. It was raining and incredibly miserable. Lydia’s been up in her room most of the day doing homework while Billy’s been dragging himself around the house trying to find something that will entertain him.

He gave in a little after one and went to the freezer grabbing a tub of ice cream and two spoons bringing it up to his bedroom. Lydia usually knows when he’s up there with ice cream so she'll be coming in very shortly.

Billy laid on his bed and stared up at the ceiling, thinking about where he was at in life. He was still single, raising his daughter. Will he ever meet someone to love? Who knows. Lydia already knows he’s gay because when she was around two, he started to get back into dating after her mom died. He only waited because Nikki was so supportive of him, so without her he felt lost.

He did meet a few nice guys one of which wanted nothing to do with Lydia so he was a no go. But as she got older she started to question him. Of course, Billy wasn’t going to lie to her so when she was eleven he finally told her the truth. 

He didn’t fully just come out and say, “Hey I’m gay.” Instead he explained to her that since she’s getting older she’s going to start having feelings for boys or girls and that whichever she prefers he’s okay with because he can’t control who she loves and can’t control who he loves. He then told her he was gay liked boys like how he’s “supposed” to feel about girls and Lydia was okay with it. 

The only thing Billy hasn’t told her was that she was adopted by him. She still thinks her mom and Billy were a couple and that he was her biological father. He knew she had a right to know, but just didn’t know when that time would be.

Now, Lydia doesn't really care about her dad’s love life. She does, however, care that he finds someone who loves him and won't treat him badly because in her words, he deserves everything in the world for sacrificing what he did for her. She was definitely a keeper.

Billy let a heavy sigh and continued to eat his ice cream. Suddenly, his bedroom door opened and he looked over, seeing her standing there in her sweats and one of his old t-shirts. 

"Hi sweetheart.” He smiles at her. 

"Hi." She came over and laid on the other side of him. 

Billy gave her the spoon and she took the ice cream out of his hands right away.

He found it funny how he and Nikki used to do this when they were in high school and now he was doing it with Lydia.

"Hey daddy?" Lydia speaks, as the ice cream melts in the back of her throat.

"Hmm?"

"What was mom like?" She asks. 

Billy smiled to himself again and all the memories he and Nikki made came flooding back to him. "She was awesome. She was so beautiful, like you, and just the perfect person. She loved doing everything and getting into trouble."

"Do you miss her?"

"Yeah. I miss her everyday and I'm reminded of her every time I look at you." Billy then looks over at his daughter who had tears in her eyes hearing him speak about her mother. Billy sadly smiled and opened his arms, “C’mere baby.” She set the ice cream down and crawled over to him, crying into his chest. "I wish she was here."

"I do too, baby. I wish she would come back everyday but it doesn't work like that which sucks." He tells her as she continues to sob in his arms. "Shh, it's okay. Daddy's here." Billy always knew how to comfort her every time she cried. From when she was a baby till now, she always lays or curls up against his chest and just stays there in his warm embrace. "Lydia, your mother loved you so much and the day you were born was the hardest day for both of us. I had to let her go and she had to let you go."

She swallowed and wiped her tears with her wrist as more silent ones fell. "I l-love her too, d-do y-you think she knew that?"

"Of course baby, she knows how much you love her and how much I love her. She knows everything because all mothers do."

She looked up at him with her red puffy eyes and smiled towards him.

Billy warmly smiled at her and moved her hair out of her face. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips against her forehead.

"I love you, Daddy." She mutters when he pulls away.

"I love you too, baby girl." He whispers back and they go back to filling up on their M&M ice cream, watching Once Upon A Time. 

**\---**

"Can you go grab a cart for me, babe?" 

"Mhm." 

Billy needed to go grocery shopping so he brought Lydia and Max, who was visiting them for the weekend, and it was an interesting time whenever the two of them were together. 

"Okay,” Billy sighs, pulling out the list he made at home before they left. “We need fruit, vegetables, deli meat, cereal, snacks, juice, water, milk, yogurt, eggs, bread, and bagels." He lists off and sounds like a total dad. Never in a million years did he think he’d be grocery shopping for actual food and not beer and slim jims for the rest of his life.

"Alright, we'll be back." Lydia and Max walked away to get the stuff off the shelves while Billy got the produce they needed.

He grabbed some apples and grapes which were Lydia’s favorites, as well as a watermelon and bananas. For vegetables he just got some of everything since they both like to eat them all.

After that he went to go get the other stuff before going to find the girls. 

Half an hour later, Lydia and Max came down the aisle he was in with their hands full of food he can almost guarantee they don't need. "What the hell did you guys get?"

"Just stuff we need for the house." Lydia nervously smiled.

"And that will be?" Billy raises a suspicious brow up looking at the items they were holding.

"Cereal, bagels, snacks, and other stuff." She says, glancing over at Max who held candy and energy drinks in her hands.

Billy rolled his eyes and told them to just put it in the cart. This was for sure the last time he was letting this slide. And as for Max, she was 28 years old and needed to grow up sooner or later.

Billy finished getting everything else they needed then paid for it all before packing it in the trunk of his car.

Lydia got in the backseat while he and Max sat upfront.

"So Lydia how's school?" Max asks, turning around in her seat, unbuckled, disobeying the law. 

"Good." Lydia answers while Billy keeps eyeing his step-sister hoping they don’t get pulled over for her sitting recklessly in the passenger seat.

"Any boyfriends yet?"

"NO!" Both Billy and Lydia shout together and Max giggles from her seat. "That's my girl." He winked in the rearview mirror towards his daughter. 

"Why don’t you have a boyfriend yet? You’re at that age.” 

“Maaaax.” Billy warned.

Lydia bit back a laugh and shrugged her shoulders. “Well, none of the boys at school are really dating material; they're all assholes.” 

"What about you, shithead? Find anyone for yourself?" Billy smirked at his step-sister’s remark. "Nope. Not yet." He sighs.

"Don't worry, dad. You'll find your prince charming someday." Lydia tells him and he sends her another smile from the rearview mirror again and she smiles back. 

Billy pulled into the driveway not long after and the three of them carried in the groceries.

Max and Lydia decided to sneak up to her bedroom with the candy and energy drinks. "You better not give my daughter a sugar high, Maxine!" He yelled up to them.

"No promises, William!" Max yelled back. He chuckled to himself and went back into the kitchen to put everything away.

As he closed the fridge, he saw the picture he had put up of Nikki from high school. He smiled at it and felt tears well up in his eyes. "I miss you so much." He says to the picture and brings his hand up, running it along the photo. “I think we’re doing okay so I hope I’m making you happy, Nik.”


	8. Chapter 8

Lydia was going out tonight with her friends and they were on their way to pick her up.

Billy was a bit nervous about letting her go, even though her friend’s sister was driving and she was eighteen but he didn’t really know the girl that well. He especially didn’t want to make Lydia upset by not letting her go so he trusted her enough that she would be responsible, while also contemplating whether this was going to be more than a one time thing.

"Lydia, remember to call me when you get there and when you're on your way home." Billy tells her and follows her from her bedroom to the living room.

"I will dad." She says while making sure she had everything she needed.

"Do you have enough money?" He asks.

"Yes, dad." She answers, knowing he was just doing it because he loved her.

"Okay." He rubbed his sweaty palms together then wiped them on his jeans.

"Dad, relax. I'm going to be fine. We're just going to the movies." She supplies and he lets out a half smile. "I know, but still a dad has every right to worry about their child."

"I know." She went over and gave him a hug. “I’ll be fine though.” 

A car horn was heard outside and they looked through the window seeing it was her friend, Cara.

"That's them!" She puts on her jacket and grabs her wristlet, going to head outside 

"Be careful baby alright?" He calls to her.

"I will, daddy. I love you." 

"Love you too." Billy relaxed and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

He nervously watched her walk to the car and waved to her from the window as they drove off.

\---

It was 10:30PM and Lydia was going to be in so much trouble. She was an hour passed curfew and hasn't responded to any of Billy’s calls or texts. Okay, maybe he was a tad overbearing but that was his baby out there, anything could’ve happened to her, however, he tried to remind himself that she was fine and probably just lost track of time.

He kept going to check the window over and over again hoping to see the car pull up but never did. He called Max to see if she heard from Lydia, even calling Susan, but none of them had spoken to her since their last phone call yesterday.

Billy was getting angry and about ready to go look for her himself when his phone started ringing, it was an unknown number.

“Look whoever this is, you better-Is this William Hargrove?” A voice asks, cutting him off. 

“Yes, why?”

“This is Hawkins Memories Hospital. We have your daughter here, Lydia, she was involved in a motor vehicle accident around nine ten PM.” Billy's heart had sunk to the pit of his stomach and a huge lump formed in the back of his throat. 

“I'll be right down!” He blurts out and hangs up his cell, running out of the door right away. He was already dressed and had his keys ready to go, thinking he’d have to go searching for his daughter, instead of having to meet her at the hospital for being in an accident.

Billy sped off the hospital and let his car skid to a stop when he got there. He ran inside, out of breath, approaching the desk as anxiety filled his bones. 

“Excuse me,” The lady looks up at him with a phone pinned against her left ear and left shoulder. “I’m looking for my daughter, Lydia James-Hargrove. She was brought in about an hour ago.” 

“I’ll call you back.” She murmurs into the phone and hangs up, typing in Lydia’s information into the computer. “I was the one who called you Mr. Hargrove and from the looks of this she’s upstairs in triage. You’re gonna go down this hallway and take the elevator up two floors and they will direct you to her.” 

“Thank you.” He tells her and leaves the desk. 

He ran down the hall to the elevators and repeatedly pressed the button until the elevator arrived. He closed the doors right away by pushing the button hard enough for it to break, and once they shut he threw his head back and heaved a sigh as his eyes began to water. He nervously tapped his foot, feeling the elevator start to rise. "Please let her be okay, please let her be okay." He kept repeating. 

When it stopped, the doors opened and he ran out looking for her. He went to the first doctor he saw and stopped him. "Do you know where Lydia Hargrove is?” He asks, catching his breath again.

"Yes, who are you?" He asks. 

"I'm her-Daddy!" Billy turned around and saw his daughter on a bed with her right arm wrapped in a cast and open wounds above her forehead and along left arm.

Billy ran to her and hugged her gently. "Oh thank god you're okay! What happened?" He asks, not wanting to let her go.

"I don't know, the truck just came out of nowhere." She explains. 

Another doctor came over and told Billy all that happened to Lydia, which was a broken arm and some cuts and bruises. She would be able to go home the following morning after they put a real cast around her arm and finish up stitching her wounds.

He was gonna stay with her overnight because he didn’t want to leave her alone and he knew she didn’t want him to go either. She needed him and Billy was going to be there for her, forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update: Tuesday March 16th


End file.
